Herry Monster
.]] , Grover, and Herry.]] 's yellow ball.]] in the Furchester Hotel as Berry.]] '''Herry Monster' is a Sesame Street monster who doesn't know his own strength. Herry first appeared in 1970, replacing the Beautiful Day Monster in the Sesame monster troupe. In his first appearances, Herry's nose was covered with light blue fur as well. During the second season, he gained a non-furry blue nose, which was replaced by his signature purple nose in 1971. The original Herry puppet was also used for the Big Bad Wolf. Although Herry has been performed by Jerry Nelson from the beginning, Jim Henson performed his voice in the song "Up and Down" with Cookie Monster (using a recycled soundtrack from The Sesame Street Book & Record, where the song was credited to "Two Monsters"). Herry was often seen in Muppet & Kid Moments, relating to real children, and in later seasons appeared in the recurring sketch Monsters in Day Care. He also appeared in such Monsterpiece Theater segments as "Chariots of Fur", "Guys and Dolls", and "ABCD Blue". Herry hosted the Fuzzy Awards in the video Monster Hits! and he was an anchorman in We All Sing Together. He has a mother, a father and a grandmother. He has a sister named Herriet (seen in a 1977 episode) and another named Flossie, seen in several storybooks. He also has a doll named Hercules who has been seen with him in "Guys and Dolls," "Song for Two," "Moonshine" a song with Zoe where they sing about their dollies , and when he slept over at Gabi's in a 1998 episode. Herry is known for appearing in illustrations (and some merchandise and on the Sesame Street Live productions) with pants on. Usually they would be white with pink stripes, but the costume used in Sesame Street Live would give Herry light blue pants, and illustrator Tom Cooke usually drew Herry in purple pants with orange spots. He has never been seen wearing pants elsewhere, and the few times he has been shown below the waist, he has been nude, like most monsters. Like Cookie Monster, in rare instances Herry has taken to eating traditionally inedible objects, such as a bicycle, a restaurant table, the letter in M-M-M Monster Meal, but usually in the company of his googly-eyed friend. Though Herry still makes occasional appearances in new episodes, he seldom plays a prominent role. Among his more recent appearances was in The Street We Live On and a cameo in Episode 4206 (puppeteered by Marty Robinson ), in a line at Hooper's Store. Herry most recently appeared at the From Broadway With Love benefit concert, his first speaking appearance in almost a decade. He was performed by Tyler Bunch. Herry's birthday is August 31. In The Furchester Hotel, Herry is also one of the members for The Tea Time Monsters and the puppet was modified and renamed "Berry". The puppet has copper eyebrows and a small pink nose instead of the long purple nose and black eyebrows. Category:Male Category:Puppet Category:Muppet Category:Sesame Workshop character Category:Children's Category:Blue Category:Monsters